You Shouldn't Be Alone
by Lunar678
Summary: Natsumi was the older sister of Aang. She was frozen with him in the storm 100 years ago, but now after being saved, she travels with Zuko, to help her brother. Not only is she a Airbender, but a Firebender. Where will that get her now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Last Two Air Benders

In the southern water tribe there are two siblings that are out fishing. A teenage boy, Sokka, shaven headed except for a pony tail, stands in the canoe. The other occupant is a young girl.

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish." Sokka said watching the fish close to the surface.

"Sokka, look!" Katara says, bending a fish out of the water in a globe of water.

"Shhh. Katara, you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'!" Sokka whispered to his sister.

"But Sokka! I caught one!" Katara said, trying to retain control of the globe of water.

When the water floats close to Sokka and he was about to strike the fish, he burst the bubble of water. The fish falls back into the sea and Sokka gets dranched.

"Hey!" Katara said.

"Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" Sokka says.

"It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's."

"Yeah, yea, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I's keep my weirdness to myself." Sokka said to his sister.

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Katara retorted back.

He then turns to Katara after making a muscle and looking at his reflection and gives her a look. Suddenly the boat is bumped. When they look up they see that they have entered an ice packed area. So they begin to work frantically to maneuver the canoe between the icebergs.

"Ahhh!"

"Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Katara shouted.

Well you can say they didn't get through. They had to jump of the canoe onto one of the icebergs.

"You call that left?" Katara said to her brother.

"You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice." Sokka said.

"So it's my fault?" she said.

"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up." Sokka said.

Katara anger was boiling over.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained..."

As she get more excited, the iceberg on which they are sitting begins to heave.

"ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you're been off playing soldier!" she yells.

Sokka then notices the creaking iceberg. "Uh...Katara?"

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!" she yelled again.

"Katara! Settle down!" Sokka said.

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!" she screamed. As she finished, the iceberg behind her splits open entirely. It disintegrates and the major pieces fall into the water, pushing their iceberg away.

"Okay, you gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka said, looking at the iceberg.

"You mean I did that?" Katara said awed

"Yup. Congratulation." Sokka said.

As they both look over the edge of the iceberg raft there is a sudden glow of an incandescent blue. They move backwards on their raft as another, lighter coloured iceberg breaks the surface. After it had settled, Katara walks to the edge to get a better look. Deep in the ice, the figure of a boy in a meditation pose is seen. She gasped as his eyes glow and his arrow markings glow white.

"He's alive! We have to help." Katara said. She skips across a few icebergs with her brothers spear. Sokka follows. She begins to use the hockey stick to whack at the ice. After the ice cracks open a huge shaft of white blue light shoots straight into the heavens.

Zuko's POV

"Finally. Uncle do you realize what this means?" He said, turning to his uncle.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh says.

"It's mean my search-it's about to come to an end."

Iroh groans.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!" Zuko said.

"Or it's just the calastial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" Iroh said.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need the capture the Avatar. Helmsmen, head a course for the light!" Zuko shouted.

Back to Katara and Sokka.

Sokka was still shielding his sister from the blast that just dissipated. They look up to see the residual blue light still swirling around the top of what is left of the iceberg. Suddenly, the boy appears his eyes and arrow markings still aglow.

"Stop!" Sokka says raising his spear.

The glow and residual energy fades, which makes him pass out and slide down the side of the ruined iceberg to Sokka and Katara. Katara lunges forward and catches him as he falls. Sokka pokes him in the head with the blunt end of his weapon.

"Stop it!" Katara said. She turns the boy over so that he is lying on his back. He then begins to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes.

He then whispers in a weak voice. "I need to ask you something."

"What."

Still whispering. "Please... come closer."

"What is it?"

Then in a normal, even excited voice. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he said.

"Uh...sure. I guess." Katara said.

He then airbends himself to his feet, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ahh!" Sokka gasped.

"What's going on here?" he said.

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice? (Poke him with his spear) And why aren't you frozen?" Sokka said.

"I'm not sure." He said batting the spear away, absently.

He then gasps as a low, animal like noise is heard. He begins to frantically climb back up the ruined iceberg, then jumps over the limp and lands on a huge furry animal.

"Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy."

Katara and Sokka come around the corner and their mouths drop in shock as they see the monster, whose mouth opens and licks the boy trying to wake him up.

"Haha! You're okay!" the boy says.

He hugs Appa.

"What is that thing?" Sokka said.

"This is Appa, my flying bison."

"Right. This is Katara, my flying sister."

The boy was about to reply, but doesn't as Appa begins to sneeze. He ducks in time as Appa proceeds to sneeze all over Sokka.

"Ewww! Ashh!" Sokka groans.

Sokka then tries to get rid of it by rolling around on the ice and snow.

"Dont worry. It'll wash out." He said.

"Ugh!"

"So, do you guys live around here?" he asked them.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy." Sokka said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eyes." Katara says. The boy then an innocent smile.

"The paranoid one is my brother Sokka. You never told us your name." Katara asked.

"I'm A... aaaahhhh... ahhhhhh... aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO!" he tries to say his name but sneezes which makes him zoom off the ground far into the air. He responds to her question after he lands.

"I'm Aang."

"You just sneezed... and flew ten feet in the air."

"Really? It felt higher than that." Aang said.

Katara gasped. "You're an airbender."

"Sure am." Aang answers.

"Giant light beams... flying bison... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka said, starting to walk away. But before Aang could answer him they all here a groan coming from above Appa.

"Oh no. I almost forgot." Aang said.

"What?" Katara said. As they watch Aang jump up onto Appa's saddle thing.

"Natsumi. Come on Natsumi, wake up." Aang says.

"What, you have someone else with you. Who?" Katara says, climbing up onto Appa.

"Yeah, my older sister. I guess she managed to stay on the saddle."

Katara looked down to see a girl at about 16 with long brown hair, wearing almost the same kind of clothes as Aang only more feminine.

"We should get her to the village." Katara said, just as Sokka climbed up beside her.

"Fine. They can come to the village." Sokka said, sitting down looking grumpy while Katara sat beside Natsumi, who was still asleep. Aang moved to Appa head.

"Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" Aang said, shaking the reigns. He doesn't get too far, which is right into the water.

"Come on Appa. Yip yip."

"Wow. That was truly amazing."

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see."

Aang then turns to Katara with a smile on his face looking at her.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" she said.

"Oh... I was smiling?"

"Uuuuugh." Sokka groaned, digusted.

Skip to back at the village. Your POV. (finally)

When I woke up, it was to see white all around me. I looked over to see my little brother Aang sleeping. I looked down at my hands. 'How did I survive?' Then it all came back to me, of what had happened that night. It was a storm, Aang and I were trying to keep a hold of Appa's saddle. We then penetrate the surface and enter the watery depths. We then come up briefly for air, Appa groans, but we are once again driven under the storm tossed waves. As we drift downward, I noticed Aang drop App's reigns and begins to lose consciousness while I still had a hold of the saddle. Then I had noticed Aangs markings glow white. He puts his hands together and he freezes us in a huge ball of ice.

I look up to see a girl in the door way.

"Oh, your awake, that's good to see." She said.

"Where am I, and who are you." I said.

"My names Katara. You're at the South Pole. My brother and I saved you and Aang yesterday from and iceberg." I looked at her. Then looked back at Aang.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me.

"Yes I am."

"Then follow me." She said.

I followed her outside to see a small group of kids and some women of various ages around.

"Hey Katara." I hear a boy call.

"Oh hey Sokka." She said and a boy around my age came running up.

"Oh so you're up." He said.

I looked at him and thought he was cute, but not my kind of cute.

"I guess I should thank you for helping me and my brother."

"Um yeah, you're welcome."

I then follow Katara to a fire where an old lady stood.

"Gran Gran. Can you make sure that she gets something to eat." She asked the lady, who I guess is her grandmother.

She left to go into the snow house where I was.

"Here you go." She said, handing me a bowl.

"Thank you." I said, taking the bowl.

"What is your name." She asked me.

"It's Natsumi."

"Whaaaa!" we hear behind us.

I turn to see Katara dragging my brother out.

I sat the bowl down which I had quickly eaten and walk over to my brother.

"Aang." I said and walked over to him.

"Sis!" he yelled jumping at me.

I caught myself before I could fall down.

"I didn't think you would wake up."

"Well as you can see, I'm better."

"Aang, Natsumi, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang and Natsumi." Katara said, turning us to the whole village which wasn't much.

"Uh... why are they all looking at us like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked.

"Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you two." Gran Gran said.

"Extinct" We both said with wide eyes.

"Aang, this is my grandmother." Katara said.

"Call me Gran Gran."

Sokka then came over and grabbed Aang's staff. "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this."

"It's not for stabbing. (he creates a jet of air that sucks the staff back into his hand.) "It's for airbending.

He then opens it into a glider with red wings.

"Magic trick! Do it again!" says a little girl.

"Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly." Sokka said.

"Check again." Aang said and launches himself into the air with his glider.

I groan. "Not again."

"Huh." Katara said looking at me.

"You'll see." I said watching my brother flying over the village.

"Whoa... it's flying... it's amazing." The villagers said.

While Aang had his eyes on Katara that he didn't look where he was going, right into Sokka's guard tower. He then pulls his head out of the tower and falls to the ground with his glider.

"Oof!" as he falls.

Sokka gasped. "My watchtower."

"That was amazing." Katara said.

"Oh woot!" I said.

Katara looked at me after helping Aang.

"What you think you can do better."

I looked at her and was about to answer her. But Aang stopped me.

"Umm, she kind of can. She's airbender prodigy. The top student at the air temple." Aang said.

"So what does that mean." She said to me.

"It means that I can fly without a glider, only with airbending." I said.

"Great. You're both airbenders, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long."

We turn to Katara.

"You're a waterbender!" Aang asked her.

"Well... sort of. Not yet."

"All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores." Gran Gran said leading Katara away.

I stand there watching Aang with the children and he had his tongue frozen to his staff.

"Aang what do you think you're doing." I said walking over to him. He just laughs as a child grabs his staff and yanks.

I shake my head and go to sit against the wall to meditate.

As I start to really meditate I hear Aang shout penguin, so I had a good idea on where he was going.

Time skip (to after Aang and Katara setting of flare.)

At the village we all heard a flash. I woke up from my meditated state and stand up to see a flare in the distance. 'That's not good. If there are Fire nation ships around we are in trouble.

Zuko POV

"The last airbender. Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar... as well as his hiding place."


	2. Chapter 2

S The Avatar Returns.

I look over and see Aang and Katara walking into the village. With all the other villagers watching. I saw Sokka walking over and I quickly walked over.

"Aang what the hell did you do." I said and at the same time Sokka said, pointing at Aang.

"I knew it! You signalled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident." Katara said.

"Yeh, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well we boobied right into it."

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger." Gran Gran said.

"Don't blame Katara! I brought her there. It's my fault."

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy! The foreigners are banned from our village!"

"Why me, I didn't do anything." I said.

"You're making a mistake." Katara said.

"No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like them!"

"Aang is not our enemy! Neither is Natsumi! Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun."

"Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun?" Sokka said.

"You should try it sometime." Aang said. I had put a hand on his shoulder.

"Get out of our village. Now!" Sokka said.

"Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this." Katara said.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbenders leave."

"Then I'm banished too!"

I smiled at that. 'heheh, I think Aang's got a little sweet heart.' I thought to myself.

"C'mon, Aang, Natsumi, let's go!" Katara says

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka said pointing at Aang.

"To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!" Katara said.

"I am? Great!" he said momentarily confused.

"Katara! (she stops) Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?"

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family." Aang said.

He and I walk towards Appa.

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" Katara said.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me." Aang told her.

"Where will you go?" she asked.

"Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders. Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that." He says, airbending himself onto Appa's head. He looks down at me, noticing that I was not on Appa.

"Sis what are you doing."

"I'm staying. I'm going to face the Fire Nation. To make sure you get away safely."

"What." Sokka said. "I just told you to leave. We don't need your help."

"Oh you'll need my help. And I need to protect Aang. If it cost me my life." I said looking at Sokka. I turn to Aang. "Go on Aang, I'll be fine." I said, then airbended out of the village to the front of it.

I then hear Aang walking off with Appa, and I could feel his eyes on my back.

I stand there looking out at the water and I feel Sokka beside me.

"I Still don't need your help." He said.

"Oh shut up." I said back.

We see the encroaching ship. As it reaches the wall, it collapses into a heap of ice and snow which tumbles back into the village, carrying Sokka, I simply airbend to get out of the way.

The bowsprit has become a huge gangplank, for disembarking Fire Nation troops. Sokka falls backwards, while I airbend again to get out of the way.

The steam clears from the top of the bowsprit, with a boy around my age standing there in full Fire Nation Armour. Sokka charges Him with an adolescent war cry. As he runs up the steps to the boy, he casually and expertly kicks his weapon out of his hand and then kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice to the planks right. I run up after him with my arms flung behind my back. He was going to step out of the way when I stop in front of him and fire a burst of air at him. He stumbles backwards and then fires fire at me, whom I deflect with air, then back flip done the plank with him follow, bending more fire my way. When I landed in front of the village he steps up in front of me. I keep my stance on guard.

"Where are you hiding him?" he looks around the crowd as there is no immediate response. He grabs Gran Gran and shows her to the villagers.

"He's about this age? Master of all elements?"

When he said that, I almost laughed out loud.

When he got no response. After a brief pause, he throws Gran Gran roughly back to Katara. With a cry of frustration he launches gout of flame over the villager's heads.

"I know you're hiding him!"

Behind him, I noticed Sokka getting up, his face paint largely gone. He retrieves his weapon and charges the boy with another cry.

The boy turns to him in annoyance. He dodges Sokka's charges and flips him over his head. Zuko fires a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolls out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he does. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoids the boomerang. He turns to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss. Sokka was standing with the villagers behind him. A little boy in the crowd throws him a spear.

"Show no fear!" he shouted.

Before Sokka could charges him, I ran forward doing one of the basic airbanding moves, blasting air at the unexpectedly after the boomerang slammed into Zuko's head. He turned around to be blocking the air with a blast of flame. He got a good look at me.

"You're an airbender?"

"Yeah, so what if I am. You're not getting to my brother." I said. Spin kicking air at him, which he blocked by jumping away. Just as I was going to attack him again, I hear something coming toward us which I airbend away from to see Aang fly right under the boy, sweeping his legs out from under him. I land on the ground. While the boy lands butt up, the helmet lands on his behind in a most suggestive manner. I laugh as the children cheer as Aang reaches the villagers. As he and the penguin bank, they dump a lot of snow on the cheering kids. They stop cheering for a moment, but then take up the cheer again anyway. The penguin slides to a halt and pushes Aang off, which then gets up and looks at Aang then turns and waddles away.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Hey sis."

"Hey Aang. Thanks for comin'." Sokka said dryly.

"I thought I told you to leave Aang, I can handle this." I said to him. He gave me apologise look.

I walk over to stand beside him. While Aang looked over at the Firebender. Who was getting to his feet and assuming a firebending stance. Aang stands at the ready with his staff surrounded by the boy and his men. They begin to close in on us, but Aang and me both blow the men on either side of us backwards with blasts of air. He blasts the boy as well, but holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind.

"Looking for me?" Aang said.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" He said incredulous.

"Hey, you didn't call me the Avatar because I'm an airbender." I yelled at the boy.

Before he could say anything, I hear Katara and Sokka say something.

"Aang?" Katara said.

"No way." Sokka said.

The boy and we start manoeuvring for position against each other in the middle of a village that has become an arena.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" he said.

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang said.

"No shit." I said too.

The boy fires blast after blast. Aang cries out, fear showing on his face. I block the blasts as they come to us. Aang was behind me helping block the fire from reaching the villagers.

"Aang focus, remember your training." I said to him.

But then he does something I don't expect.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" he said to the boy.

I turned to him. "Aang what are you doing."

The boy is still in a firebending stance. After a brief pauses he straightens up and nods stiffly. Soldiers then take his staff and start to lead him towards the ship.

"If he goes, I go as well." I said to the boy.

He looks at me then nodes two soldiers over towards me to take me.

"What are you doing sis." Aang asked.

"I never leave your side Aang." I said, looking forward. But deep down, I have my own reasons for wanting to go on this ship with firebenders.

"No, Aang! Don't do this!" Katara said.

"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back." He said as we were pushed forward roughly.

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home." The boy said.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And take this and the girl to my quarters." He said as he walks away. I watch as they take Aang down below while the old man gives the staff to the guard on his left.

"Hey, you mind taking this and the girl to his quarters for me?" he said.

The guard the walks and takes me to a different part of the ship and opened the door to his quarters. He leaves me in there bound.

I look around the room to see its all red and black and some dark browns. I notice some things that show royalty.

"So he's the prince of the Fire Nation." I though.

I few minutes later I hear something commotion outside in the hallway. Next thing the door was open to show Aang.

"Aang." I yelled.

"Sis." He ran up to me and got me unbound and grabbed his staff. "Let's get out of here."

Before we could leave the room, the door shut. 'When did he get in here.'

"Looks like I underestimated you both." He said.

He started blasting fire at us, which we barely dodge. After dodging a few more shots, Aang rolls underneath him, while I jump over him to get behind him. While he struggles against the tapestry, Aang was able to grab his staff. Zuko breaks his bonds and we once again square off against each other. After a few seconds of maneuvering, Aang airbends a mattress up off the floor and slams it into Zuko. The mattress propels Zuko into the opposite wall. He is smashed into it and he falls to the ground, onto the mattress, Aang then airbends the mattress up to Zuko, smashing Zuko into the ceiling. Both fall back down to the ground. I was smiling the whole time. Then we where both gone out the room.

When we got up on deck, Aang and Zuko both square off again. I was beside Aang as he looks over his left shoulder to see Appa up in the sky gaining on Zuko's ship.

"What is that?" Zuko said.

"Appa!" Aang yelled.

Aang turns in time to see me block a fire blast from Zuko.

"Aang go." I shout to him.  
"But sis."

"Listen to me this time. Get out of here. I'll be fine." I said fighting off Zuko.

Aang ran for the side of the ship, but Zuko was able to blast a blast of flame at him that made him fall into the water.

"Aang! No!" I hear Katara shout.

"Aang! Aang! AANG!" Katara shouts.

After her shouts, I see Aang rise out of the water, towering high over the bridge atop his swirling maelstrom of water. Zuko, who looks up at the swirling column of water and the Avatar at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. I look on in awe of my little brothers power. 'If only he can use them to his true extent. He would really be the Avatar then.' Aang then lands in front of me, his eyes still aglow, and bends the water from the column around him in a circle. He releases it and it expands outward in a shockwave that blasts Zuko and his men overboard. I had airbended air around me to shield me.

Aang then falls to his knees, and then falls forward. I catch him. Appa lands and Katara and Sokka jump off to retrieve him.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara said.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Hey Sis. Thanks for coming." He said drained.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka said.

"I dropped my staff."

"I got it." Sokka said, he pick up the staff but is shocked to see Zuko holding on to the other end. The then hit him three time in the head like what he did to him. Zuko lets go and begins to fall to the water below but grabs the anchor chain in time.

"Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!"

I look up at Katara. "Get him out of here." I said to her, handing over Aang to her.

"What, you're not coming." She said.

"I have my reason for staying. Tell him I'm sorry and if he knew why, he would understand why I did." I said. "Now go."

Katara waterbended water onto the deck before running to Appa. They all got on and fly off. I could see them all look back at me.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko shouted.

Just then Aang hit the fire to hit the nearby cliff, releasing huge amount of ice to fall onto the bow of the ship. I felt two guard come up behind me and push me onto my knees.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." The old man said.

"That kid, Uncle, just did this." He shouts. "I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them! As soon as you're done with that." He turns back and sees me there.

"Come with me. She coming with me to my quarters." He said as he walked to where I had first gone. I looked back to see that Aang was long gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Southern Air Temple

After sitting is this boys quarters, I finally hear the door open. I look up as he comes in and he looks at me once before walking over to where his cloths where held. I got the idea that he was going to change so I moved my eyes to the right.

"Why did you stay?" he asked.

"Personal reasons." I said, peeking at him. All he had on was pants with a robe his chest was bear.

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell why?" he said looking at me, with the frown on his face.

I finally got a good look at him. He was cute, beyond cute, but quiet hot looking. Better looking than Sokka is. Even with that scar on his left eye made him look even hotter.

"Maybe it's because my brother needs to grow up. He relies too much on me. And also I don't want him to learn what I am." I said look at the wall in front of me.

"What you are, what do you mean?" he said. Still looking at me.

"That…I'm his half sister." I said. I looked at him. "My father was a firebender."

"What, you're half firebender." He shouted.

"You don't have to shout. Yes my father was from the Fire Nation. My and Aang's mother is an Air nomad. They died protecting me and Aang when the Fire Nation attacks the temple when they found that the new Avatar was born. My father died fighting against his own people. The monks took us away after the attack. I seen them die in front of me, I was 3." I said looking down.

"If you're done, I want to get some sleep." He said walking over to the other side of the bed, sliding off his robe letting it fall to the floor. I kept sitting there staring at the floor. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I felt and heard movement behind me of him getting under the bed sheets. I tried to not make any noise to not wake him if he was asleep. But I must have made some sort of noise because I hear him sitting up behind me. A few minutes went by in silence, then I feel him move behind me again and an arm going around my shoulders. I was shocked he would do that, for what I've found out about him so far. We sit like that a while when I felt my eyes dropping. My head fell back to lie on his shoulder. Falling to sleep for the first time in a while.

*Zuko's POV*

I surprised myself by hugging her from behind, when I could tell she was trying to stop herself from crying.

After a few minutes of her silent crying, I felt something hit my shoulder and look down to see her asleep. I moved her so she was lying down on the bed with the sheets over her. I found myself watching her sleep; I put one of my hands up to trail it down her check. But then stopped myself. 'What am I doing?' I thought, turning so my back was to her.

'I haven't even asked her for her name.' I thought finally falling asleep.

*Back to your pov*

I woke up a lone the next morning in his bed. I sat up when I hear a knock on the door.

"Umm, come in." It opens to show that old man I've seen yesterday.

"Ahhh, good you're up dear." He said. He walked in and came in closer. "Prince Zuko has asked me to give you this. Since we are to be docking soon to get repairs. We can't have you walking around in a Fire Nation port looking like an Air Nomad." He said handing me some cloth.

"Um thank you." I said, getting up and walking behind the screen that was in the room.

"And what is your name dear." He asked me.

"It's Natsumi." I said as I step out from behind the screen.

"Wow, you look beautiful dear." He said.

"Really." I said, looking down at myself.

"Your name means, summer beauty right. That sounds Fire Nation. Why is that." He said I he walked out of the room. I followed him out.

"Umm…that's because my father was from the Fire Nation. Aang is only my half brother."

I said, looking down.

He looked back at me. "You're half firebender. That is an unusually combination. An airbender and firebender."

"Yes well it was before Sozin had gone crazy. And before Aang was born. My father died protecting me and my brother by fighting the other firebenders as the monks took us away." I said.

"I see. By the way. I am Iroh. Prince Zuko's uncle. But you can just call me uncle." He said with a smile.

"Sure thing uncle." I said smiling back

We made up deck.

"Ah, it seems we've landed." He said.

We walked up to Zuko who was standing. He turned and looked at us as we walked up to him. I see him look me up and down then turn to walk down the spout. I and Iroh follow him down to the yard.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." He said.

"You mean the Avatar." Iroh said.

"Don't mention his name on these docks! And you." He said, pointing to me. "You mustn't do anything that will give you away, no airbending. You're to say you're a firebender." He said turning around to continue walking. "Once word get out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way." He said.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" a voice said.

I notice the surprised looks on their faces. We turn to see a man standing behind us.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko said. Which I notice was with distaste.

'He must really hate this guy.' I thought.

"It's Commander now. And Gerenal Iroh…great hero of our nation." He said as he bowed to Iroh.

"Retired general." Iroh said.

He then turned to me. "And who is this lovely lady." He said. Taking my hand and kissing the back of it. I look at Zuko for help. He must have seen my look of distaste.

"This is lady Natsumi, we found her after her ship was destroyed by earthbenders." Zuko said. Pulling me behind him.

"Well, the Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome quests any time, and as well as you lady. What bring you to my harbor?" he said.

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh said. Who gestures at the heavily damaged ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao said.

"Yes… You wouldn't believe what happened." He give his uncle a sideways glance and immediately passes the duck. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I will do that. It's was incredible." He leans over and whispers to Zuko. "What… did we crash or something?"

"Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship." Zuko said uncomfortable.

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details." He smiles and puts his face right up to Zuko's in an obvious challenge. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko said. Which he turns to leave, but Iroh places a hand on his shoulder and stops him.

"Prince Zuko, Show Commander Zhao your respect." He says turning to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko growls in frustrations and releases fire from his fists angrily as he turns to follow Zhao and Iroh down the dock.

I run up to catch up with him. "Zuko!" I shout. When I get beside him, he looks down at me. I give me a gently smile and wrap my arms around his arm and continue walking. He still looks down at me which makes his face soften a little with a small smile.

After getting to the tent. Zhao had his back to us, inspecting a large map of the world upon the wall.

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." He said.

Iroh was inspecting a stand of weapons on the left and Zuko sit in one of two chairs in front of Zhao, I was standing behind Zuko. Listening on what was going on. He turns to Zuko.

"The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." Zhao said.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko said.

Zhao sits in the chair next to Zuko.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tougue. So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" he says.

Iroh tips over the stand of weapons he has been examining in the background.

"My fault entirely." He said, embarrassed.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko said

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago(cuts to Zuko) along with the rest of the airbenders."

Zuko averts his eyes guiltily while I clench my fist in anger at Zhao.

"Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive." Zhao said.

"No. Nothing." Zuko said, still looking away.

Zhao rises from his chair. "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't found anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on Uncle, Natsumi, we're going." Zuko said defiantly.

Zuko gets up and tries to exit, but he is blocked by the guards as they cross their spares in front of him. Another guard approached Zhao to deliver his report.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody and that the girl is the Avatars sister, but he let him escape." The guard said.

I move to be closer to Zuko.

"Now, remind me… how exactly was your ship damage." Zhao said from behind Zuko.

Who looks down in defeat.

*FF to after Aang and them at Air Temple*

"So, a twelve-year-old boy and a 16 year old girl bested you and your firebenders. You're more pathetic than I thought." There were two guard behind Zuko and two behind me, where I was tied to the chair.

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." He said.

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance." Zhao said.

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I…" Zuko said.

"Don't you dare touch my brother." I shout.

"And why should I. You should feel lucky that your half firebender." He said, grabbing my chin.

"Don't you dear touch her." Zuko said. Standing up.

"Oh, a little protective are we." He said standing up in front of Zuko.

"Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now." Zhao said, tower over Zuko.

Zuko launches himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but he is restrained by the two guards standing behind his chair.

"Keep them here." Zhao said to the guards as he turns to leave.

Zuko in a further act of frustration kicks over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh. It breaks into pieces. Iroh watches the scene calmly.

"More tea please?" he said.

A few more hours have gone by.

"Jeez, why did he have to tie me to the chair?" I said, trying to pull the ropes up.

After I said that Zhao entered the tent.

"My search party is ready."

"Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko said.

"You? Stop me? Impossible." Zhao said laughing.

Zuko stands in defiance. "Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you."

Iroh stands also, while I watch from where I'm sitting. "Prince Zuko, that's enough!"

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you… you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."

When he said that, my eyes widen and I look toward Zuko. 'He's banished. Then… is that how he got that scar.' I thought.

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne." Zuko shouted.

"If your father wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true." Zuko said.

"You have the scar to prove it."

'So I was right.' I thought.

With a cry of indignation, Zuko launches himself to his feet, bringing his face within inches of Zhao's. "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao said.

"An agni kai. At sunset." Zuko said.

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." Zhao said. He turns and walks back out the tent.

"Prince Zuko. Have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh told him.

"I will never forget." Zuko said.

"Hello, can someone untie me." I said to the two.

Zuko and Iroh both turn to look at me and come over to me. They both untied the ropes on either arm.

"Look what you did to your arm." Iroh said. Pointing to my injured wrist.

"It's nothing, they will heal." I said rubbing my wrist.

"But, what's and agni kai." I asked them.

Iroh looks at me. "It's a duel between two firebenders. It's something very dangerous. But you will see at sunset."

*FF*

At sunset I find myself standing beside Iroh with Zuko in front of us.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh says.

Zuko stands up. "I refuse to let him win."

His shoulder wrap falls to the ground ceremoniously. I blush at seeing Zuko bare chest.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao said.

At atop the gate a gong sounds. Both men face each other and assume firebending stance. Zuko fires the first shot which passes harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fire's again; this time it passes without effect to Zhao's right. Zuko fires several more, the last of which Zhao blocks satisfaction evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Zuko moves towards his apponent, unleasing more fire from both his hand and feet. Zhao dodges or blocks them all. Zhao then crouches forward and shoots flame at a point on the ground close in front in him.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh shout to him. I thought to myself, learning from this. 'His root. Ah I get it, knock his feet out from him. I'll remember that.' I thought.

Zhao fires many volleys of flames, alternating between his fists. Zuko blocks each, but is slowly forced back. On the last volley Zhao uses both hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao takes a flying jump at him. Zhao lands as Zuko tries to get up, but he isn't fast enough, Zhao fires right at him. Zuko rolls out of the way just in time, and as he is getting up sweeps Zhao's feet out from under him. Zuko lands on his feet. Zuko then is advancing towards Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame that rush toward his opponent. Zhao is caught off balance and wobbles slowly backwards. Me and Iroh both smile at this. Zuko finally lays Zhao out flat on the ground with a blast of fire. Zuko then rushes up to him, prepared to deal the final blow.

"Do it!" Zhao said.

Zuko releases a blast that shoots off screen. He stands erect, dropping his fighting stance. Zhao laying there with a hole beside his head.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward." Zhao said.

"Next time you get in my way. I promise I won't hold back." Zuko said and turn his back to him and starts to walk off. I start walking up to Zuko but was keeping an eye on Zhao who was getting up behind Zuko, who howls in anger and unleashes a whip of flame at Zuko. Before I could do anything Iroh was already there. He's hand was over the foot, extinguishing the flame. Iroh hurls Zhao back into the dirt with little effort. Zuko rushes to avenge the insult, but I grab his arm to stop him.

"No Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh said.

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful." Iroh said. "Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." Iroh says and then moves to leave, Zuko and me both follow close behind.

When we got outside, Zuko and Iroh talk.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle." Zuko said.

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." Iroh said slyly.

I laugh at that, and thread my arms through them both. "Then let us get out of here. I think I have had enough of this place." I said with a smile.

I noticed a smile from Zuko and him snort. Iroh let out a hearty laugh as we made our way back to the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

The Warroirs of Kyoshi

I walk into Zuko's room to see him sitting in the lotus position in front of an altar. He looks up at me as I step in. he closes his eyes again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked lowly.

"I was looking for a place to mediate. Is it alright if I join you, this is the only other quiet place I know of here one this ship." I said coming to sit beside him.

"Go ahead." He said. Keeping his breathing even. I look at the candles in front of us as the light from them increase and decrease with each of his breath. I close my eyes and focus my breathing to his. Both our face calm and concentrated. Just as I was getting relaxed, the door open.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." Zuko says in a dangerously silky voice. Which I thought was very hot. I kept listening to their conversations.

Iroh enters cautiously carrying a map. "Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset." He said.

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it." Zuko said.

'This is not going to be good. I know it.' I thought.

"Okay, then… we have no idea where he is." Iroh said.

"WHAT?" Zuko said enraged."

The four candles flare to the ceiling with Zuko's wrath. I jump up and crawl to the bed. He stands quickly and turns around to face his uncle, his anger evident on his face. Iroh turns away from the flames and raises his right arm to protect his face. As the flames subside, he pulls a fan out of his robes.

"You really should open a window in here." He said fanning himself.

"Give me the map!" Zuko says grabbing the map and studies it.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down." Iroh said.

"How am I gonna find him, uncle?" Zuko said. He looked down at the map. "He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering." He said.

I got up to look at the map too. "Ummm, I might be able to help." They look up at me.

"You are willing to help us and go against your brother." Zuko said.

"I want this war over as much as you do. If this is what I'm meant to do then yeah, I'll help." I said. I looked back at the map to see all the spots he have been sighted. "I think I know where he went. To Kyoshi Island. Where the last airbender Avatar lived." They looked at me then each other.

"Uncle go tell the helmsmen to set a course for Kyoshi Island." Zuko told is uncle.

After A while we made it to the island, Zuko and I ride out of the hull on the back of a war rhinoceros, he is accompanied by many men also on rhino mounts.

"I want the Avatar alive." He shouted to his men.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" Zuko shouts as we enter the village. "Find him."

"Calm down Zuko, we'll find him." I said, tightening my arms around his waist. He turned his head around to look at me, and then turned back to the front as he continued forward.

I see someone coming up behind us. "Zuko!" I say. As they are about to get to us Zuko turns the rhino and she is swatted out of the air by its tail. As she hits the ground, Zuko aims a fire blast at her. Sokka steps in between her and the fire ball, deflecting it. Zuko, taken by surprise, falls off his rhino.

"Zuko?" I yell while I grab the reins and try to control the rhino and also to find how to get off this thing.

Sokka and the two girls cautiously approach Zuko. Zuko spins around on his hands and shooting fire bolts out of his feet at the approaching warriors. He knocks them all to the ground and pulls himself to his feet. By then I had manage to get off the rhino and ran up to Zuko who was standing in the middle of the street now.

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you." Zuko said. I punch his arm. 'That jerk.' He glares at me.

"Hey! Over here!" I hear my brother.

"Finally!" Zuko said. "Get behind me Natsumi." He whispered to me.

"Fine." I said getting behind Zuko.

I watch as they face each other. Zuko then lets loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. Aang dodges them and, using his staff as a helicopter, flies toward Zuko. Zuko shoots another blast of fire, which knocks Aang's staff out of his hands. Aang leaps away and picks up two discarded fans. Zuko runs full force at Aang. Aang uses the fans to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko. The air knocks him through the wall of a building. Aang drops the fans and picks up his staff. 'Wow, he's getting better.' I thought.

He throws it into the air and flies over the now burning town. He looks down at me with a glare. I try to convey how much I'm sorry to him by a look but he looks away. After he got away I ran over to where I seen Zuko crash into. I pull him out of the building.

"Are you alright Zuko." I asked.

"I'm fine."

"My brother is more likely going to leave, to save the village and villagers, he's too kind hearted. We should get back to the ship." As I said that we see Aang flying off on Appa.

We get to the edge of the village and near the ship when we see Aang on the back of the unagi. Aang pulls back on the unagi's whiskers and spews water over the town. Putting out the fires. In the processes soaking Zuko and I and his men.

Later that night I was up on the deck of the ship, looking out over the bow at the water below.

"What are you still doing up here." I hear behind me.

I turn around to see Zuko walking up to me.

"I was thinking of getting in some late bending practice." I said.

"Why so late." He asked.

"This is the only time I was able to firebend back at the air temple. I guess it's just ingrained into my mind to do it that this time now. You are welcome to stay and watch." I said.

I walked into the middle of the deck, my back to Zuko. I started with the first stance of an airbender. I had both my arms crossed in front of me and then brought one of my arms out to the side, drawing the air to start swirling around me. I then bended fire into my other hand and made it into a whip. I then made it swirl around me with the air, blending into the air. To be one force. With a blast, I made the flame to fire from my left hand while the wind flew from my right. I open my eyes and turn back to look at Zuko. He stood there with wide eyes.

"That's… something. I've never seen firebending like that." He said walking closer.

"There's a lot you haven't seen." I said. "Why don't we call it a night?" I said.

"Right, let's go then." He started walking to the hull. I ran too caught up with him and slowly put my left hand in his, looks off to the right so he wouldn't see me blush.

He looked down at our hands and smirked, keeping my hand in his.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Spirit World (Winter Solstice Part I)**

"Where they hell is that Uncle of yours." I said, as we walked through the trees.

"I don't know." He said. We both then walk into a clearing.

Well if you're wondering, it's been a few days since I last seen my brother on Kyoshi Island. Zuko and I have been getting alone very well. Once you get to know him, he's not that bad. He's actually a great guy.

"Uncle! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!" Zuko said. We started to see fire soldier uniform become visible hanging from the low branches of a tree.

"Over here." We hear him shout happily.

"Uncle? We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!" Zuko said.

"You look tired, Prince Zuko, Natsumi you too. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles."

My checks turn hot.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" He said angry.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." He said, shifts position slightly, puts his hands together and breathes steam from his nostrils. Zuko then swats the steam away.

"Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water!" Zuko said.

"Yeah, come on." I said.

"Very well." Iroh said standing up. I covered my eyes and Zuko put one of his hands over mine and turned me around and put his other hand up to strategically block the view of Iroh.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you." Zuko said.

He turned around and walked off with me in front of him, my eyes still covered.

"I never want to see that again in my life." I said as I pull his hand from my eyes.

"I second that." He said. Putting his left hand on my waist. We walk a little more till we got back to our camp. I sit near the fire to get a little warm. We where there for an hour with no sign of Iroh.

We both got up and started walking back to the ruined hot tub.

"Uncle! Uncle, where are you?" Zuko shouted.  
"Iroh, you there?" I yelled.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him?" a soldier said.

"Something's not right here." (He examines the hot tub, now with the stone projectiles embedded in it.) "That pile of rocks." Zuko said.

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir." The soldier said.

"Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle's been captured by earthbenders!"

'He's getting better to, I guess that what you get for being the Nations Prince.' I thought.

**FF

I was on top the war rhino when Zuko jumped down onto the ground to pick up a sandal and sniffs it, a look of disgust spreading over his face.

"Yup, that's Uncle Iroh." He said. Coming back over to the rhino.

A little farther down the trail Zuko looks over our shoulders to see Aang flying in the distance.

"The Avatar!" he says.

I still had my arms around his waist as he yanks the reigns to turn the beast back, but then he looks down the trail that leads to his captured uncle. He looks back again in the direction he saw Appa indecision marking his face.

"Zuko, what are you going to go." I asked him, putting my chin on his shoulder. 'Whatever he does I think it will be for something good.' I thought.

I smiled when he turned to continue onto his uncle. 'Good choice Zuko.' I thought.

When we got on to the scene, Zuko jumps in and kick the boulder out of the way, while I blast air and the earthbender and send he backwards. Zuko lands and breaks the chains holding Iroh's hands bound with a kick. Iroh rises with a smile.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko, Natsumi." He said.

"You taught me well." Zuko said.

"Surrender yourselves, it's five against three. You're clearly outnumbered." The captain said.

"Man your math is bad. That is not too outnumbered." I said sarcastically.

We all stand back to back, surrounded by our would be captors.

All five earthbenders launch stones at us. Iroh swings his chains and breaks them into pieces mid-flight, while Zuko and I blast the two nearest to use with fire. Zuko is about to be hit by two stones when they were wrapped in Iroh chains. He swings them around his body and releases them back at their captors. They are hit in the stomach and are both knocked out. The Captain launches several rocks at Zuko and I which we dodge and return fire. The fire blast is blocked when the Captain lowers his head and the fire breaks harmlessly over his onion shaped helmet. The Captain raise two huge sheets of rock and we look afraid, but then chains wrap around the Captain's feet and he is pulled to the ground by Iroh. The rocks land on top of him.

We then stand over the Earth Kingdom soldiers groaning and buried in the dirt. I jump into Iroh's arms. Zuko and Iroh both smile at each other and Zuko puts his hand on his uncles shoulder.

"Now would you please put on some clothes!" Zuko said. I jumped with a blush and turn my back as Iroh laughs.

A few hours we made it to the village that we had seen Aang. We seen the chief of the village walk out a door and walks directly into Zuko. Me and Iroh on the back of a was rhino.

"Having trouble sleeping? Seen the Avatar lately?" he asked the Chief.

FF

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters of all the foolish things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish."

"Why." I asked, but knew it was a stupid question. But they didn't answer me anyway, so I just stood beside Zuko listening to them.

"I have no choice, Uncle."

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord Banished you? What if you're caught?" Iroh said angrily.

"I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home." Zuko said, turning around from the spy glass.

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type." Iroh said.

'Well this is getting more interesting as it goes on. I'm getting more curious about Zuko's childhood.' I thought.

Zuko turns back to the spy glass. I turn to see as well. And see Appa flying form in the distance.

"There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead." Zuko shouted to his helmsman.

As we gain on them, a catapult is raised from below onto the deck of the ship. It was loaded with a steaming and smoldering projectile. My eyes widen. 'You better be okay Aang.' I thought watching Zuko. Iroh was fanning himself, wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Really, Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" he said. I laughed. While Zuko shoots a fire ball at the projectile and it ignites. He raises his arm in the air.

"On my mark…Fire!" Zuko said.

A soldier cuts the rope and the fiery projectile is hurtled into the air. I look up at where Appa is and see Aang pull him to the side to avoid the fire ball.

We look ahead of the ship.

"A blockade!" Zuko said. There where double line of Fire Nation war ships as stretched to the horizon. On one of the ships, it was line with trebuchets.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Iroh says to Zuko.

Zuko glares at his uncle.

"He's not turning around." Zuko said, referring to Aang.

"Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar."

"I'm sorry, Uncle. (he bows his head.) Run the blockade."

"Zuko, are you crazy." I shout to him, grabbing his arm.

He turns to me. "Go down into the hull into my room and lock the door. Don't open the door till I get to you. And don't open it for anyone else." He said to me. With his hand on my cheek.

"But…" I said.

"Go!" he said, pushing me toward the stair to the hull.

I ran down the stair and to his room. When I got inside, I locked the door like he said and went to sit in the middle of the bed.

*Zuko's POV*

I was watching Natsumi walking to the hull. At least I knew she would be safe down there, even though I knew she could probably take care of herself.

I looked up keeping my eyes on the fire balls hitting the ship. And the engine master points to the billowing fire and smoke behind him.

"Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!" The engine master said.

"Do not stop this ship." I say, turning back to the front of the ship.

I watch as Zhao keep firing at the Avatar.

The ship starts to get closer to the blockade that was moving towards each other in order to bar his way.

"We're on a collision course!" I heard my uncle say behind me.

"We can make it!" I said. 'I hope.'

Just when I thought we weren't going to get through. Zhao's ship stops. We slide easily through. I turn to look at Zhao as he looks over at me. 'What is he planning.' I thought. When we got away, I walked down to the hull to see if Natsumi was alright, leaving my uncle on the deck.

I walked down to my room door and knock.

"Natsumi, it's me. Can you unlock the door. We got away." I said. I was going to asked again but the door was flown open, and I was shocked to see her jump into my arms.

"Let's not do that again." She said into my chest.

"I can't make any promises but I'll try." I said, as I put my arms around her waist. "The Avatar got through as well."

"That's good."

"Zuko!" We move away from each other to turn and see Uncle Iroh standing there.

"Uncle." I said. "Uncle, why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" I asked as we walked into my room.

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after. The Avatar." Iroh said.

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do."

Iroh leave the room.

I look at Natsumi who was sitting on the foot of my bed. With her head in her hands.

*back to main pov*

"I hate this." I said.

"Hate what." Zuko says as he stands in front of me.

I look up at him. "Of what my brother has to go through all the time, and sometime I can't do anything about it. I want this war to be over." I said.

"It will be. But come on, we must be almost on where the Avatar was going to." Zuko said turning to leave the room.

I stood up and followed him out and up to the deck.

When we got up there, Zuko instructed the men to open the back hatch of the ship. A smaller vessel was being lowered into the ocean.

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover." Zuko said.

"Hmmmm." Iroh said.

"Zuko I'll go with you." I said as I got in the smaller ship. So far it was going as planned.

We finally made it to the Fire Temple. When we got inside we hide behind a column. When Aang appeared from behind one, Zuko came out and took Aang as prisoner. He holds Aang's arms tightly behind his back.

"The Avatar's coming with me!" Zuko said. I stayed behind the column.

Zuko pushed Aang towards the opening in the floor that leads to Avatar Roku's secret tunnels.

"Close the door! Quickly!"

As he and Zuko reach the opening, he makes several swift moves and knocks Prince Zuko off balance. Aang kicks Zuko down the stairs and turns around quickly. As Zuko tumbles down the stairs with a grunt, Aang runs towards the doors of the sanctuary which are beginning to close.

"Go!" I hear Katara say.

Aang backs left and jumps into the air to avoid a fire blast. He does several turns in mid-air. Aang uses the heads of two of the Fire Ages as stepping stones on his way to the doors. He sails through the doors, just as they are closing. The doors shut and the locks grind.

"He made it!" Katara said.

'Good one Aang.' I thought.

Zuko was then standing in front of a guy, who had his tied behind his back. The four Fire Sages behind him.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko asked him. I was still behind my column.

"Because it was once the Sage's duty. It is still our duty."

Suddenly I felt something behind me, I didn't have time to react.

Whoever it was had put their hand over my mouth, and then I hear clapping over behind Zuko. I look to see Zhao there.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

"Commander Zhao" the Fire Sage said bowing.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased." He said, as a soldier moves towards Zuko and grabs him. With him struggling.

"And, I think I'll keep this one for myself." He said as the soldier holding me drags me over to Zhao. "I think I can get something good out of her." He said as he put his hand on my chin, forcing my head up.

"Keep your hands off her." Zuko shouts, struggling against the soldier holding him.

I was looking at Zuko with a look of horror on my face.

'How am I going to get us out of this one?' I thoughts, probably scared for the first time in my life.

"You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed." Zuko said.

"No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out." Zhao said.

I could see Sokka and Katara behind a column looking worried.

'Great, if only those two will help.' I thought looking back to Zuko. I kept looking at him and he looked back, with a worried look in his eyes.

Katara and Sokka got caught as well and where tied to two columns, while Zuko was tied to another column, while I was still being held by a soldier behind Zhao.

"When those doors opens, unleash all your firebending power." Zhao said.

We all turn away from the door as they open and there was a blinding light.

"Ready" Zhao said.

Smoke continues to emanate from the sanctuary. Sokka and Katara struggle against their chains.

"No! Aang!" Katara said.

"Fire." Zhao said.

Zhaos shoots a fire blast into the sanctuary. With the other soldiers and Fire Sages. The fire blasts are not entering the sanctuary. They are being held at the door and manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling fire. It slowly begins to open. At the heart of the fire ball is Avatar Roku, his eyes glowing. Zhao has a shocked face.

"Avatar Roku!" Shyu said.

Avatar Roku draws the fire ball toward himself and shoots it out into the room. Zhao and his soldiers are knocked to the floor, which made me fall on the floor too. The heat from it melted the chains holding the others. Sokka, Katara, and Shyu now free. Zuko ran over to where I fell and picked me up in his arm and runs. The Fire Sages cower from Avatar Roku and run for their lives.

I took hold of Zuko as he ran from the temple back to the boat. When we get back to the main ship he set me down. Iroh and the ship's doctor ran over.

"Prince Zuko, is she alright." Iroh asked him.

"She's fine. Take her down to my room for now. I think she just fainted from the heat." He said. Standing up watching them walk off with her.

He then turned around and watches as he see Appa and the Avatar fly off.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Waterbending Scroll**

*Natsumi's POV*

I sat up, fully awake not knowing where I was for a few minutes. I then notice that I was in Zuko's room. 'Huh, how did I get here?' I thought. I was about to get up when the door opened.

Zuko stepped in. "Ah, you're up. That's good." He said. He came over to sit by me. "You're not hurt anywhere are you?" he asked.

"No, I feel fine." I said "Did you get me here?" I asked him.

"Yes, you passed out after the Avatar showed up as Avatar Roku in the fire temple. And yes your brother got away." He said.

I looked down. "That's good." I said. I moved to put my forehead on his shoulder. We sat like for a few minutes till I moved back and looked at him.

I put one hand up. "Can I touch it?" I said referring to his scar. He looked at me like I was crazy for wanting to do that, but then nodded his head yes.

I started where his eyebrow would have been on the left side and moved my hand over his ear and then down to his check, then over the darker area around his eyes, which he closed. He had both his eyes closed as I did this. I could just imagine how much pain he must have been from this. "How did you get it?" I asked him. Keeping my hand on his check.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, but then moved his eyes away.

"It was from an agni kai with my father." He said.

"By my guess there's more behind it right." I said.

He breathed a big sigh. "It happened two years ago. Father summoned me to a war meeting with his generals. It was something I've been waiting for a long time. Iroh told me not to during the meeting. But when one general was outlining a plan to sacrifice and entire division of new recruits in a diversionary maneuver. They say this as a grave insult, so my father demanded that I participate in an agni kai. I thought I was to face the general, but when I entered room and seen it was my father, I tried to beg him forgiveness. But he said that I showed cowardice and disrespect for not fighting. That's when he burned me and striped my birthright and exiled me." He said.

"I say you did the right thing. I never been to war, but it is not right to send the new recruits out front. You show more honor then that father of yours could ever show." I said

He turned to look at me. "Do you mean that." He said.

"Of course. From what I have learned about you this week is that in here." I put my hand on his chest, near his heart. "Is something you have that you're father could never understand." I said giving him a gentle smile.

He smiled back and continues looking at me. I then noticed him leaning in and felt myself lean into him, with my eyes closing. We moved the last few inches so that our lips where gently touching. I then moved a little closer to deepen the kiss. Zuko's right hand moved to my waist while his left went into my hair. The hand I had on his check I keep there while my other hands want to rest behind his head. As we pulled closer, kissing each other with a lot of passion I swing my leg over his so I was sitting on his lap straddle. The kiss was getting more heated by the minute. When we pulled apart to get a breath he rested his head between my breasts, my arms cradle around his head. I leaned down to kiss the top of his head. We stayed like that for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. I moved back but was still in his lap while he turned his head towards the door.

"What?" he shouts to whoever it was.

"Prince Zuko, we are about to port. I thought you might want to come and bring Natsumi, she might want to buy something." Iroh said through the door.

"I'll be up in a minute." He said, hearing his uncles foot stepped leaving.

"Why are we docking?" I asked as I got up. I picked up my clothe and walked over to the screen to change, feeling Zuko watching me the whole time.

"Uncle lost his lotus tile to his Pai Sho game. He wants to see if any merchant has it."

"I see." I said walking out from behind the screen. "Then let's go. I would love to get some more clothe so I wouldn't have to wear this all the time." I said.

I heard Zuko get up behind me as I walked over to the door, but before I could walk out, I felt him grab my hand and pull me around and close to him. Before I could blink, felt his lips on my again, slowly kissing mine. He pulled back with a smirk and left the room. I stood there for a minute before I realize what he did.

"Zuko?" I shouted, running out of the room to chase him down the hallway. When I caught up with him, I surprised him by jumping on his back.

"Hey!"

I laughed at the look on his face. Then he smiled too, carrying me up to the deck. By the time we got up there, we where both laughing.

I saw Iroh and some of the soldiers look at us, and thought I heard one of them say it was the first time they seen Zuko laugh.

"Well you too seem to be in good spirit." Iroh said as we walked over to him at the plank.

I just smiled and Zuko put his ever present frown back on as we walked down the plank to the dock.

Zuko looks really unhappy face as we stood in the market place. I had a bag of some clothe in it.

Iroh and up to us. I was still looking around the place, seeing if I can find anything nice that I would want.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace.

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko shouted turning at his uncle.

"Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" Iroh said.

"Yeah Zuko, I have found some stuff too." I said with and innocent smile.

"You bought a sumki horn?" Zuko said as the soldiers when by with all the stuff Iroh bought.

"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds." Iroh said.

We continue walking down the dock, coming up to a pirate ship.

"This place looks promising!" Iroh said. "Ooo! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?"

Me and Zuko where standing behind Iroh looking around. When we hear a conversation going on between two pirates.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with." One of them said.

Zuko walks over. "This monl, did he have an arrow on his head?" Zuko said, I was standing behind Zuko.

FF

We were back on Zuko ship, I never left his side, in case the pirates did something.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?"

"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?" Zuko asked.

"Uh huh."

"Then they'll be on the water." Zukoe said.

'Very observant Zuko.' I thought

We got to where Katara was trying her waterbending. But she must have heard us coming because she tried to run, but a pirate grabs her. She bends a water whip around and smacks the pirate in the face. When he lets her go, but she runs right into Zuko's arms, who holds her fast. I was standing behind him looking at Katara.

"I'll save you from the pirates." He said to her.

We had tied Katara to a tree, we were standing in front of her. I could see the glare she was firing at me.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." Zuko said.

"Go jump in the river!" she said back.

"Try to understand, I need to capture to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost." Zuko said. Zuko pulls out her mother's necklace.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get it?" she asked.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is." Zuko said.

I was just sitting down under a tree watching this going on.

"No!" Katara said.

The pirate captain walks forward. "Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!"

Zuko produces the scroll and makes fire in his hand beneath it. "I wonder how much this is worth?" Zuko said. The pirates gasp and some cry, no! "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here." He said.

"Fine." The pirate captain said sullen.

A few minutes later a pirate walk into the clearing with Aang. I still sat where I was when they tied him and Sokka to a tree. Iroh was standing beside Katara.

"Nice work." Zuko said, holding the scroll.

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara said.

"No, Katara it isn't" Aang said.

"Yeh, it kind of is." Iroh said.

"Give me the boy." Zuko said.

"You give us the scroll." The pirate said.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!" Sokka said.

Zuko points to him. "Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other." He said, at this, I stood up and walked over to where Zuko stood.

"You're friends is the Avatar?" The pirate said looking at Aang.

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll." Sokka said.

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko said.

"Yeh, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth." Aang said.

"I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!" Sokka said.

The pirate captain points to Zuko. "Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid." He said.

The pirates begin to walk away with the kids.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko said.

Zuko, I and the guards on either side of him unleash a torrent of flame, which bathes the ground underneath the pirates who jump out the way. General melee begins. The pirate salesmen jumps into the midst of the firebenders with a dry. We bear down on the still bound Aang and Sokka. As we get near, four pirates jump into the frame to defend their captives. They drop smoke bombs and the battlefield instantly becomes a foggy mess.

Me and Zuko emerges from the smoke cloud. I seen him put the waterbending scroll through his waistband on his back. He turns around to just avoid a sword stroke. Zuko assumes a firebending stance, which I go into as well. The pirate captain points a sword at Zuko.

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see you own ship has set sail?" Iroh said, breaking into the duel between Zuko and the Captain.

"We have no time for your Proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko said.

"It's no proverb." I said looking to where the ship was.

"Bleeding hog-monkeys!" the pirate captain, as he ran.

"Haha!"

Zuko looks to where his ship was follow the pirate ship, full of pirates.

"Hey! That's my boat!" he said, running.

"Maybe it should be a proverb." Iroh said, scratching his chin.

"Come on, Uncle, Natsumi." He said.

We run off too caught up with him.

"My boat!" Zuko said as we get to the river band, near the waterfall.

"Hehe, Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Iroh said.

He produces the tile with a huge smile on his face. Zuko was trying to control his breathing and his temper. I was trying to hold in my laughter. Iroh was holding the piece, which disappears fast as lightning when Zuko snatched it from him. Zuko throws it as far as he can.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Storm**

We had managed to get on another ship. I was sitting beside Iroh having some tie with him when he was sniffing the air.

"There is a storm coming. A big one." Iroh said.

Zuko lowered his telescope. "You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There is not a cloud in sight." Zuko said.

"The storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest." Iroh said.

"You should listen to your Uncle Zuko. I do feel a change in the wind." I said closing my eyes.

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same." Zuko said.

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew." Iroh said.

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter." Zuko said.

Zuko's eyebrow goes up in concern as a crewmember enters from the left. The lieutenant, had clearly overhead Zuko's remark and is unhappy. Zuko, reslizing this, begins to speak to the lieutenant and walk up until his face is right in front of the lieutenant's

"Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety." Zuko said.

Zuko enters the ship and shuts the hatch behind him. Iroh stands next to the Lieutenant. "He doesn't mean that, he's just all worked up."

"I'll go talk to him." I said to Iroh. I walked off to where Zuko went inside. I found him in his room mediating. "Zuko." He didn't answer me. So I walked over and sat on the bed watching him.

A few minutes gone by and I was already up on deck Iroh. I was looking up at the ominous storm coming. Zuko then walked up on deck. Four crewmen, including Lieutenant Jee looking at the clouds. He turns to address the Prince.

"Uh! Looks like your uncle and Natsumi was right about the storm after all." He said.

"Lucky guess." Iroh says entering from the left, I smile at that.

"Lieutenant, you'd better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you." Zuko said to his Lieutenant.

Zuko walks past the Lieutenant, who I could tell can no longer contain his contempt for the Prince. As the Lieutenant speaks, Iroh is visible in the background making decapitation motions with his hand, trying to head off the conflict.

"What do you know of respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from you hard working crew to your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?"

My eyes widen at this. I knew this wasn't true. I've seen the way Zuko was concerned about me at times.

I look to Zuko as he stops in mid step shortly into the Lieutenant's speech. Iroh sighs and puts his hand over his face resigning himself to the brewing disaster. By the end of the tirade, Prince Zuko's eyebrow is twitching. He is clearly stung by the accusations. He turns and assumes a firebending stance, the Lieutenant follows suit.

"Easy now." Iroh said, gesturing to be calm.

Zuko and the Lieutenant's hands cross at the wrist, indicating that the ritual of combat had begun. When they cross, the sound of steel on steel is heard and smoke curls from where they meet. Iroh appears between them and breaks their wrists apart in neat movement.

"Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better." Iroh said.

Zuko and the Lieutenant glare at each other a moment longer, then both turn and walk away in opposite directions.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Zuko said to Iroh.

Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, but Zuko rudely shove him off. He walks to the bow.

I looked at Iroh. "I'll try to talk to him." I said. Walking up to the bow where Zuko was.

"Zuko!" I said, standing about a foot from him.

"What?" he said still angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong." He said.

"There has to be something wrong. You're better than this. I know you are." I said. Coming up behind him and putting my arms around his waist. We stayed like that for a while not moving.

We then later enter his room. Zuko sat in front of the altar in front of him. The flame is blocked by his body so he is silhouetted. I was laying on my stomach on the bed, reading a firebending scroll that I found. Zuko then turns as a lightning strike is heard. I look to too see it outside the hull window.

He looks at me. "Stay here. Wait till the storm is over before going up on deck." He told me. I nod my head. He walks up to me and gives me a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room.

I smiled. 'He still cares.' I thought

*Zuko's POV*

I made it up to the deck to see how the storm was. I was having trouble staying upright.

"Where were we hit?" I asked the Lieutenant.

"I don't know." He said.

"Look!" Iroh said, pointing up to the bridge tower. A crewman hangs off some of the rigging.

"The helmsman!" I said, climbing the external ladder up to the bridge area. Lieutenant Jee behind me. The helmsman finally lets go with a cry. He falls for a moment, but I grab him before he could get farther. Lieutenant Jee helped to save him.

We all look to see Appa flying in the clouds.

"The Avatar!" I said.

"What do you want to do, sir?" Jee asked.

I paused to consider. "Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety." I said.

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh said.

We made it to the eyes of the storm, which we can see above us. The wind has died down and it is drizzling.

"Uncle,I am sorry." I said.

He smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Your apology is accepted."

We then see Aang erupt from the water in front of the prow, rocketing into the air.

I walked back down into the hull to my room. When I entered, I was surprised to see Natsumi sleeping.

"I can't believe she could sleep through a storm like that." I whispered.

I got changed in to something warm. I then walked over to the bed and crawled under the sheet and rolled around to look at her.

'Ever since I meet her, I have started to change slowly.' I thought. I leaned down to kiss her cheek and put my arm around her waist. To try and get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**It has almost been a week since we last seen any sign of Aang and Admiral Zhao. At the moment I was resting on Zuko's bed watching him lean against the wall.**

"**Zuko, why don't you rest a little. Your no good to anyone when you are tired." I said sitting up on the bed.**

**He came and sat down beside me. "I still don't understand why you still stay with us when you should be with your brother. You seem to put yourself in more in danger." He said.**

"**It's the same answer I first told you. And after the last few weeks I got to know you, I've come to really like you. And want to be by your side as long as I can." I said, laying my head on his shoulder.**

**He put arm around my waist and pull me close to his body. I moved my face up until I felt his lips on mine. I put a hand on his cheek. The arm around my waist moved to be on my shoulder and he slowly pushed me down onto the bed on my back still kissing my lips with such passion. My arms had gone around his neck. Then I felt him stiffen. He moved back listening to something.**

"**Zuko…?" I didn't get to finish, because Zuko had stopped me with his finger to my lips.**

"**Act like we didn't do anything, there is someone coming to my room right now." He said and got up walking back to the wall where he was. I sat up and fixed my hair and swung my legs over the side of the bed, taking deep breaths. **

**The door to the cabin opens and Iroh leans in.**

"**For the last time, I'm not playing the sumki horn." Zuko said.**

"**No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem." Iroh said.**

**Zhao enters the room.**

"**I'm taking your crew." He said.**

**Zuko turned to Zhao. "What?" I got up and moved to stand against the wall. Waiting for anything to happen.**

"**I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole."**

"**Unlce, is that true?" Zuko said to his uncle.**

"**I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone. Even the cook!" he said.**

"**Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again." **

**Zuko charges at him in anger, but Iroh prevents him from tackling Zhao, who walks over to inspect the curved broadswords on the wall.**

"**I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko."**

"**I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative."**

"**Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao said.**

"**Just rumors. I don't think he is real." Iroh said.**

"**He's real all right. He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation. (He hands the broadswords to Iroh) But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon. (Zhao move to exit the cabin) General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind." He said leaving the room.**

"**You understand what he is going to do right." They both look at me.**

"**He wants to capture my brother and if possible destroy the Northing Water Tribe. We can't let any of that happen." I said.**

**We'll come up with a plan." Zuko said, walking over to me and pulling me into his arms. He turns to his uncle. Who nods his head, leaving the room.**

**Scene II**

**Zuko and I are both laying in his bed when the door opens and Iron sticks his head in.**

"**The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels."**

"**Good riddance to those traitors." Zuko said.**

"**It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you both join me? It would clear your head. (Iroh's smile falls away when we refuse to respond.) Or, just stay in your room ad sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy."**

**He leaves the room.**

**I turn around to look down at Zuko, with a sigh.**

**After sometime, we both hear something loud and both sit up in bed, alarmed.**

"**Uncle? (he opens the door to look out into the corridor) Uncle, is that you?" He said. I was right behind him.**

**He jumps out into the hallway in a fighting stance. He turns to me and nods for me to follow him. Warily, we advance to the bridge, ready for instant combat around every corner. We were walking around the bridge when we turn and look out one of the windows to see the Pirate Captain's green parrot. It croaks at us and then takes off. We both realize of what the bird's appearance means. It was too late. The barrels explode blasting me and Zuko out the window. Zuko had manage you wrap his arms around me to try to protect me from the blast.**

**(Cuts to Iroh.)**

"**Zuko!" Iroh shouted. "Natsumi!"**

**He then lowers his head in sadness. "Zuko, Natsumi."**

**Scene III**

**Iroh's POV for now. (till Zuko shows up again.)**

**I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko." (Cheesily) Just devastated."**

**Opening his eyes "The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible."**

**Suspicious, frowning. "You know who was behind the attack?"**

"**Yes. Pirates! We had a run in with them awhile back."**

**(cuts to a close of Zhao's mouth as his frown turns into a smile)**

"**They wanted revenge."**

**After taking a sip of tea. So, have you reconsidered my offer?" Zhao said.**

**Bowing. "Yes, I accept. It will be an honor to serve as your general. (Raising his glass in a toast) To the Fire Nation!"**

**Raising his glass. "To victory" Zhao said.**

**(Cuts to an exterior shot of the Fire Navy base. Ships line the dock. Shifts to a shot of Iroh walking down a corridor in Zhao's ship toward the camera, two guards walked in the other direction. They stop when abreast of each other and begin to whisper.)**

"**Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing." Iroh said.**

**(removing his guard mask) "You didn't have to do this." Zuko said.**

"**No nephew of mine and lady are going to stow away on a ship without some backup!"**

"**Thank you, Uncle." Zuko said.**

**Hearing a sound. "Someones coming! (Zuko replaces his mask) "Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours! Good luck!"**


End file.
